1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to battery pack with improved a connective structure between a battery cell and a connecting bar.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a single battery cell is difficult to be directly used as a power supply for operating notebook computers, electronic devices, electric vehicles, electric scooters, or the like. Therefore, a plurality of battery cells, which are connected to each other in series or parallel, are packaged into a battery pack used as the power supply for such electric or electronic devices.
In addition, a protective circuit module for controlling charging and discharging of a battery cell and preventing various risks from being generated due to overcharge, over-discharge or over-current is assembled with the battery pack.